


[PODFIC] Six Seconds (Don't Blink)

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Audio Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and everything turns out better than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: AsheRhyder's Summary:"Jesse McCree can stare Death in the eye to shoot six people in less than six seconds. Six bullets, six kills, as long as he doesn't blink first.What will the cost be to keep his eyes open when the odds are stacked against the team with twenty-four enemies instead of six?"
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	[PODFIC] Six Seconds (Don't Blink)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Seconds (Don't Blink)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366557) by [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [AsheRhyder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheRhyder/pseuds/AsheRhyder)♡

Play/Download via [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dYTtheSXP8_1cmSFHmaKqweQNg7xB9ih/view?usp=sharing)

Listen on [ tumblr ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/630100892115501056/six-seconds-dont-blink-by-asherhyder-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
